Singing Sensation at Hogwarts
by CrystalAkuna
Summary: Sakura thought that her life couldn't get any better. She was one of the best singers in the world, and loved by her fans. Then Eriol comes with news about Hogwarts. Looks like her world is going to be turned upsidedown again. S/S E/T JAPANESE NAMES, MY F
1. Yamazaki's Suprise

I bet this is the like fourth story I've written like this, except all the others were really bad and will never be seen in public. This is yet another one of those CCS/HP crossovers. Now, because I'm in a good mood I will be doing this in somewhat Japanese names, for the pleasure of my readers. It is going to be difficult for me, but I'll try and manage. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Eriol are going to be having the English last names, maybe, it depends if I can learn how to spell them properly. I guess I'll have to stick with Syaoron Li, even though it kills me. Same with Meilin Li. I hope this will make all my readers pleased. And, after looking how to spell Syaoron's name, I decided to use all Japanese names, but I'm not going to use too many words. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or Harry Potter. I have just finished reading the fourth book (A/N How pathetic am I) that I got a week after Christmas and finished it in two and a half days. I'm so proud. Anyway, This is not a copy of HogwartsSakura Style. I love that story though, if you like this one, you like this one. If you like that one, you'll like this one. I just happen to use her stagename is 'Cherry' because it fits her better then 'Blossom', don't you think? I'll keep in touch with all of you, and I don't own any songs that I happen to put in this story. I'll name them at the end, though.  
  
= around words that are sung  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lights danced across the stage, as the crowd flickered through the stands. Many holding signs, with words hard to make out. A girl, by the age of just barely 16, was sitting silently on the stage as the crowd cheered. They suddenly quieted, very little if you ask me, as soft music began to play. A soft voice was herd over it, and it sounded very sweet and pure. Words could now be herd in the upbeat of the music.  
  
OF ALL THE THINGS I BELIVED IN. I JUST WANT TO GET IT OVER WITH. TEARS FORM BEHIND MY EYES, BUT I DO NOT CRY. COUNTING THE DAYS PASS ME By.  
  
"CHERRY! CHERRY! CHERRY! CHERRY!" The crowd cheered.  
  
I'VE BEEN SEARCHING DEEP DOWN IN MY SOUL. THE WORDS THAT I'M HEARING ARE STARTING TO GET OLD, FEELS LIKE I'M STARTING ALL OVER AGAIN. THE LAST THREE YEARS WERE JUST PRETEND.   
  
AND I SAID GOODBYE TO YOU, GOODBYE TO EVERYTHING I THOUGHT I KNEW. YOU WERE THE ONE I LOVED, THE ONE THING THAT I TRIED TO HOLD ON TO.   
  
"CHERRY! YOU ROCK! GO CHERRY!" the crowd cheered again.  
  
I USED TO GET LOST IN YOUR EYES, AND IT SEEMS THAT I CAN'T LIVE A DAY WITHOUT YOU. CLOSING MY EYES, AND YOU CHASE THE THOUGHTS AWAY TO A PLACE WHERE I AM BLINDED BY THE LIGHT.   
  
BUT IT'S NOT RIGHT. GOODBYE TO YOU, GOODBYE TO EVERYTHING I THOUGHT I KNEW. YOU WERE THE ONE I LOVED, THE ONE THING THAT I TRIED TO HOLD ON TO.   
  
The music quieted down, and the voice stopped for the music. The crowd kept cheering her on. She was no in a spotlight, drenched in light. She had been dancing, and now she sat back on the ground, looking ready to pounce back up. She was wearing jeans that hugged her skin, and she was wearing a tube top that was a white color with glitter cherries dotting it. It looked well against her short auburn hair in an odd style. She opened her mouth again.  
  
IT HURTS TO WANT EVERYTHING, AND NOTHING AT THE SAME TIME.   
  
I WANT WHATS YOURS, AND I WANT WHATS MINE. I WANT YOU, BUT I'M NOT GIVING IN THIS TIME!   
  
GOODBYE TO YOU, GOODBYE TO EVERYTHING THAT I KNEW. YOU WERE THE ONE I LOVED, ONE THING THAT I TRIED TO HOLD ON TO. THE ONE THING THAT I TRIED TO HOLD ON TO.   
  
GOODBYE TO YOU GOODBYE TO YOU YOU WERE THE ONE I LOVED ONE THING THAT I TRIED TO HOLD ON TO.   
  
AND WHEN THE STARS FALL, I WILL LIE AWAKE.   
  
YOU'RE MY SHOOTING STAR.   
  
The girl was laying down on the stage as fireworks went off dropped star glitter over her and the crowd. The curtains closed and the girl picked herself up. She walked behind the curtain just to see her manager pop out at her. "God, Yamazaki! You scared me out of my wits!" the girl yelled. A boy, or young man, her age was standing in front of her. He had spiked black hair and his eyes looked as if they couldn't open.  
  
"Oh, sorry Cherry, I mean, sorry Sakura" Yamazaki, her manager said. "That was a great show, as usual. I'm so glad that you didn't get mobbed on the stage this time" Yamazaki said. Sakura, aka Cherry, nodded her head with a smile on her face.  
  
"Have you seen Tomoyo, Yamazaki?" Sakura asked. Yamazaki smiled, and pointed off down a hallway. "Thanks, I'll see you in twenty" and with that said, she went off down the hall.  
  
Now, this must be confusing to all of you. Let me explain. Remember when Syaoron left after the final card. Well, Sakura became heart broken. She had stopped eating, and she had stopped talking and being her ever cheery self. She kept herself in bed, locked under the covers, with nothing but the create card. She seemed to have bon bon packages stuffed in her closet. I did say she stopped eating, but she didn't eat regular food, only bon bons. Tomoyo and all of Sakura's friends became really worried. They didn't know, all except Tomoyo, why she was so depressed. Sakura had been quiet at school as well, not eating anything there at all. Tomoyo came up with a plan. She asked Sakura to join a singing contest with her, because you needed at least two people to enter. Sakura agreed after much persuasion, and entered the contest with Tomoyo.  
  
But, Tomoyo lied to her. So when Sakura went on stage and started singing, because Tomoyo was supposed to join in with her later, and Tomoyo didn't show (In the audience with camera) Sakura did the song by herself and won the contest. She forgave Madison and she started entering more contests. She had won plenty when a man named Way Chang from a record company asked to sign her. She agreed and has been out of her depression since. Yamazaki was also spotted with the talent for a manager, so he was signed with Sakura. Sakura was given the stage name 'Cherry' by her choice, for personal reasons. She became famous over the world for her costumes (designed by Tomoyo) and her incredible voice. Only few have seen her do specials where she and many people (manly Tomoyo) do a song together.  
  
So that leads us to now, five years later. Sakura approached a door with a star on it that said 'Cherry' at the moment. Sakura went in to see Tomoyo there laying an outfit on her bed. "Hello Tomoyo" Sakura said cheerily. Tomoyo jumped in surprise, and turned to greet her friend.  
  
"Sakura, I have the perfect outfit for you to wear!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Tomoyo, we're just going home on the jet" Sakura said. Tomoyo didn't seem to care. She picked up the clothes, gave them to Sakura, and pushed her behind the changing screen. Minutes late she came out from behind it.  
  
She was wearing a pair of white leather short shorts, that went to about third way down the thigh. She was wearing a shirt that had off-shoulder sleeves, it was a light pink with the clow wings of glitter on the front. She had a train from her shorts that went rounded out and was like a snakes tongue. It was also white leather and had glitter clow wings on it. The shorts had clow wings on the right bottom in glitter as well. She had platform, white strap sandals that showed off her light pink painted toenails that matched her French tipped hand. She sat down on a poof chair in front of the mirror and Tomoyo started on her hair and makeup.  
  
By the time she was done, her hair didn't look very different. It was clear of star glitter, and was now covered in pink and silver glitter. She also had clow wing hair clips hold some off her hair. She had red lipstick and very light pink eye shadow on. She put on clow earrings and hid the necklace under the white leather jacket she had. She slipped a pair of shaded pink sunglasses (A/N You know like Cameron Diaz in the boat seen from Charlie's Angels, those glasses except pink, and no heart) that had a cherry in the corner made out of red and green rhinestones. (A/N You probably thought I would have said clow wings)  
  
Sakura, with help from Tomoyo, got all her stuff in the room and they walked out to the main stage. The crowd was gone now, probably waiting for autographs by the back door. Sakura didn't mind. They gave the stuff they had been carrying to two security guards who carried it out to their white limo. The limo said 'Cherry' on the side and had pink glittered cherry blossoms decorating the dark windows.  
  
Back inside, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Yamazaki were talking. "I have a surprise for both of you back in the limo" said Yamazaki. The two girls looked at him suspiciously. "No, nothing like that!" Yamazaki said. Last time he had a surprise for them in the Limo, it had been really odd. He had gotten the girls books on how to make up stories and make them believable. Sakura had seen Yamazaki with the book, and it didn't work. Along with that, he got them dolls that kept saying 'you're my friend' over and over again. They wouldn't shut up so they threw them in the ocean, where they still seemed to be moving. Sakura and Tomoyo pity anyone who finds those dolls.  
  
They finished their conversation and walked down the steps in the back. Sakura didn't mind fans, usually she signed almost all the peoples things. But she wanted to go home. After signing way to many pictures, someone's shirt, and someone's forehead, she got into the limo. All the fans waved as they headed for the airport. They were in Beijing, China at the moment, and Sakura missed her family. When they had gotten into the Limo, and sat down, they herd a voice. "Wow, haven't both of you grown" the familiar voice said. Sakura had had her eyes closed, and she opened them to see someone sitting across from her. He had dark azure blue hair that went over his eyes. He had glasses, but he still had a handsome affect on his face. He had a mysterious glint in his eye, and Sakura and Tomoyo noticed him at once. "What, no hug?" He asked, jokingly.  
  
"Eriol!" They both screamed in unison, and they leaped on him. They hugged him, tight. Hey, five years can do that to you. "We've missed you so much Eriol, thank you so much Yamazaki" Sakura said. She had happy tears in her eyes.  
  
"Well, I really didn't invite you, he has something to talk to you two about. But, your welcome anyway" Yamazaki said. They girls looked at him, and then they looked at Eriol, who was smiling his oh so famous grin. They caught up, mostly Yamazaki and Eriol, who had missed each others company in evil plans. But Eriol did talk to the girls quiet a lot. Their limo pulled up onto a private tar mat, where there were hundreds of people lining gates.  
  
"How did they get here so fast, weren't they just at the concert?" Sakura asked. She was very confused. "No wonder there was traffic" she said. She climbed out of the vehicle, followed by Tomoyo. After Tomoyo came out, Eriol did (A lot of questioning looks from the crowd), and after that Yamazaki did. Sakura waved goodbye to everyone walked around the gates and high-fifing anyone she could. Yamazaki climbed up into the jet first, and the Eriol did, then Tomoyo. Finally Sakura said goodbye and started climbing up. When she reached the top she waved her hand and entered the jet.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
On the jet, Yamazaki feel asleep almost instantly. "It's not like he did any work" Sakura said, looking at Yamazaki who had his mouth open and was blowing spit bubbles. "Ewwwww" Sakura said under her breath. "Eriol, you wanted to talk to us" Sakura said, looking at Eriol. He nodded and motioned them both to sit closer to him.  
  
"Back home, in England, there have been many disturbings. Many people, mostly those without magic, are being killed" Eriol said. The girls gasped. "Now, it has to do with a wizard, his name is Voldemort. He is a very dark wizard, and has killed many in the past. Now, I have five letters here" Eriol said, showing five envelopes addressed in green ink on thick parchment. "That has been asked to be given to some people. One of them is for me; I'm waiting for us all to have them. One is for Sakura, one for you as well Tomoyo" Eriol said. "They other two, are for Syaoron and Meilin" Eriol said. A dead look appeared on Sakura's face. She didn't say a word, letting Eriol continue. "You see, Dumbledore, the person who sent me these letters, must be asking help about him. Now, Dumbledore is a headmaster to a school called Hogwarts. It is a school for those with magical powers" Eriol said. (A/N I almost put Eli again, this is so hard)  
  
"Eriol, I don't have magical powers. Either does Meilin" Tomoyo said. Eriol grinned at her, and continued with his speech.  
  
"Well, you do have magic, just not clow magic. You have eastern magic though, as do Sakura, Syaoron, and I. Meilin does as well. You understand. Sakura, Syaoron, and I are sorcerers and a sorceress. Meilin and you are witches," Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled, happy to have some magic. "As soon as we reach your homes, we'll ask your parents. It may only be the end of June, but we have to be in London by July 20. We leave for Hogwarts on July 30, a famous day, well, not here. I'll explain later, lets read the letters," Eriol said. Sakura and Tomoyo, along with Eriol, took their letters and stared at the strange address, one that was to each of them, personalized.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'll leave it here for now, just because I'm way to tired. Please tell me what you think, I'm accepting flames, but not really bad ones. I have been having this idea crammed in my head for a week. I hope you like it, I really really do. The song you herd today was Goodbye to you by Michelle Branch. I hope you enjoyed the story. 


	2. Welcome Back! Wait, a Farewell Concert?

Crystal: Who here is happy that I'm updating this story? I knew you would be! First time I've written to the authors who reviewed and others who didn't, well, your nasty little cow kuso!

**Cherychery: Thanx for the review, and I'm glad you enjoyed the story. And don't worry, she will be. I would like to recommend the story 'Hogwarts SakuraStyle' to you, you'll enjoy it. Oh, and the vault will be in the next chapter or the one after. **

**Silva Sun: Why do you have to criticize me? I know that, not my fault that I didn't proof-read my chapter before I posted it! Yeah, I know that the Hogwarts Express doesn't leave on July 30, but they're going to Hogwarts Early!  Eriol was being stupid for once, and he has been out of contact with Sakura for like 6 years! He thinks Sakura has gotten over Syaoron. And who said that Syaoron, Sakura, and Eriol were going to Hogwarts to LEARN anything! Why don't you think a bit! You think she isn't out of her depression; she has her stuff shoved at the back of her mind, trying to live a normal life without heart ache! Maybe you should wait a few chapters before you criticize me again! Or maybe, you should stop reading my story entirely. It seems you haven't read many twisting plots before! Or, you have never even used a plot of a story to think about what might happen! You damn piece of kuso!**

**Sakura-chan: Did you notice? I put a space in it!**

**Sharky: I don't care very much about spelling and stuff like that, but thanks for telling me. I got the lyrics off a site, so don't blame me. **

**Silvercherrywolf: Why do you guys like criticizing my spelling?!**

**Yuen: Thankies! I suggest you read 'Hogwarts SakuraStyle', since the idea from this story came from there.**

**Cute angel: Hey look, I updated!**

**iii_sis: I did! **

**KawaiinessPnay: It's hard for me to do Japanese names because I grew up with the English names. This is, or was, my first story written with Japanese names. Check a few other ones, older ones, they have English names. It's very difficult to explain. **

**Kawaiitenshisakura: I did what you asked. **

**Sweetliliacblossom: Yea, so I think some people should try and do at least one English story, for those people who grew up in the ****US**** like me. I think that you, and everyone else, should check out 'Hogwarts SakuraStyle.' Daphne Li is the best! And if you have read the story already, you have to agree with me.**

** Lysell: Not finished yet, but I'm going through the process.**

** Chobitsanime-007: I'm sorry to say that your joke was corny, but I don't hold a grudge against you.**

**Empress Satori: Did I mess up with this story to? Harry Potter, and J.K.R's, birthday is July 31st. Not the 30th. I'm such a damn baka!**

**Cherry Bunny: I like describing, my best type of writing. Not going to change, one little bit!**

Crystal: Everyone else, sorry that I didn't get to your reviews but they were exactly the same thing practically. So, enough with my blabbing. I don't own the songs or characters in this story. Songs will be shown at the end. CLAMP owns CCS, not me! But, I own my Haku doll! *Strokes Haku doll*

~*~*~

Sakura sat, looking down at the letter residing in her hand. She moved her fingers over it slowly. Tomoyo was opening hers carefully, and Sakura slid her finger under the heavy parchment. She took out another thick piece of parchment. She opened it carefully, and then she began to read.

(A/N You know all that stuff about Dumbledore, so I'm not going to put it in. Besides, I don't have my book with me. =I)

_Dear Ms. S. Kinomoto,_

_     We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Being who you are, you and the others will arrive at Hogwarts about a month before the start of term. You shall be staying with Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa in __London__ until your train leaves. When you arrive at Hogwarts, Ms. Hermione Granger will be there to show you around the school._

_     I am also sorry to say that because of Lord Voldemort's rise to power, we will be putting you and your friends under extreme watch. Ms. Granger, if you wish, may stay with you as well, since she would have known you and can give information to Voldemort's followers. I doubt it will happen, since she is a friend to Mr. Potter, but it is always a precaution. _

_     I'm also sorry, or rather glad, to say you are famous in our world as well. The news of you going to Hogwarts has not yet reached the magic world, but the Ministry knows of your coming and so does Ms. Granger. We will be happy to have you at Hogwarts with us, and I hope your stay is welcome. If you have any questions, please come see me or Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. I shall see you at Hogwarts._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_NOTE THAT ALL FIRST YEARS ARE NOT PERMITTED BROOMS. But you are not first years, am I correct?_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Head Master_

Sakura folded the letter in her hands carefully, and looked over at Eriol. "When do we leave for London?"

"As soon as you are ready, but before the train leaves I'm afraid" Eriol said. Sakura took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.

"Then we will be leaving in a week, next Sunday. I have a small home concert on Friday, and then nothing that I can think of till I plan my next one. But it all depends on Yamazaki. Will he be coming as well?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, so Dumbledore has given me a letter for him. When he wakes up, we'll explain it to him. Or, would you like to wait till be fly there?" Eriol asked.

"Lets wait till the fly to London, I don't want to put any pressure or news on him yet" Sakura said. She laid back in her seat, and let sleep overtake her.

~*~*~

When they arrived in Tomeada (sp?), there were gates around their landing area. Fans stood there, with large posters and boards saying how much they adored Cherry. Sakura waved around, stretching a bit. Yamazaki handed her a microphone, and she ran down to the pavement. "Konichiwa Tomeada!" Sakura yelled.

"CHERRY! CHERRY!" The crowd yelled.

"I'm back! And, for a big welcome back party, my concert is being held at Tomeada Stadium! I hope all of you will join me!" Sakura shouted, making the crowd cheer once more. She strolled around, signing a few things, talking with a few people, and all that stuff.

Sakura spotted Sonomi, Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika by the side of the gate. No one else was allowed there, because that was where they left. Sakura waved one last time at the crowd, and then she walked over to the gate where her family and friends were. The crowds tried to make their way over there as well, but the security held them back.

"O-tousan, Onii-chan, Yukito-san, Sonomi-san, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, Rika-chan" Sakura said. (A/N Did I do the right add on things? Doesn't Sakura call Yukito with 'san'? I hope so)

"Hello, Sakura-chan" Fujitaka said.

"Hey Kaiju" Touya said.

"I'm not a Kaiju! I'm 16 for heaven's sake!" Sakura said, stomping on his foot. Touya bit his tongue to hold the pain. 

"Hi Sakura-chan" Yukito said, smiling at her. Sakura gave him a smile back.

"Sakura-chan!" Sonomi yelled, and grabbed the girl in a hug. When she was done giving Sakura a hug, she ran over to give her daughter one. 

"Sakura-chan" Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika said together, but with less emphasize as Sonomi. Tomoyo came over, and they all got in a big hug.

"We missed you" Chiharu said. Yamazaki came over at the time as well. "Yamazaki-kun!" She called, and they hugged.

"Did you know that while we were flying, the clouds became dragons? Did you know, that dragons…" Yamazaki began.

"Hai, hai" Chiharu said, pulling him off. The group of teens laughed.

"Forgetting someone?" Eriol asked from behind them.

"Eriol-kun!" Naoko and Rika said, since Chiharu was in the back round strangling Yamazaki. He had his eyes open, and he was laughing that laugh he always laughs when he gets hurt. Everyone sweat dropped, and went back to their conversations. In a while, they headed back to the limo, where they were all going to drive to the (now) Kinomoto Manner. It was right next to the Daidouji Manner, on Sakura's request. 

They were going to have a welcome home party there. Their cook, Kitsune-san, had prepared a buffet, and they had music playing all through the night. When people started to separate, and Sakura found herself alone with her father, she walked over to him.

"O-tousan," Sakura began. He looked up, giving Sakura his attention. "Today, on the plane, Eriol-kun gave Tomoyo and me a letter. It was about a school in London, England. It's about my magic" Sakura said. Fujitaka nodded.

"Well, they have not told me what my purpose at Hogwarts, the school, is at the moment. But, our train to Hogwarts leaves from London on July 30, so we will be leaving for London this coming Sunday, after my concert. I know that I have just gotten back from school, and that I haven't been spending as much time as I should be with my family.

"But, Eriol-kun informed me of a strong magic in England that needs my attention. He said the magic is evil, and belongs to a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort. He has recently returned to power, only about a year or two ago. Well, he is scaring the witches and wizards of our world, and the headmaster has asked for me ad Eriol-kun's help. Tomoyo-chan has also been invited to come with us, making her a witch" Sakura said. Her father sat, letting all the words from his daughter set in.

"Do you want to go?" Fujitaka asked, smiling at his daughter.

"If I could help the world, and on my own free will, yes, I'd like to go" Sakura said.

"Well," Fujitaka said, "You'll have to come and visit in your spare time." Sakura hugged her father, saying she would, and she pulled him back into the party with her.

~*~*~

The next few days came and went as everyone spent more time together. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol had told everyone (except Yamazaki) that they would be leaving for England on the Sunday after the show. They had been asked to attend a school there, and they would be back on Holidays. They also informed the group that Yamazaki would be going with them, and that he would be back with them when they were. They were also some possibilities that Yamazaki may come back all together, or may come back without the three.

The group was saddened by the facts, except the ones who knew the real reason they were leaving. That was Sonomi, Fujitaka, Touya, and Yukito. Sonomi had found out about Sakura's magic about three years back, and Tomoyo she had just found out about at the party when they had all arrived.

It was now Friday, and it was almost time for the show. Sakura sat backstage, taking deep breaths as Tomoyo id her hair. It may have been short, but it reached about her shoulders now. Doing the back part of her hair in a bun, Tomoyo added a few hint of pink and white sparkles. 

Sakura was dressed in a pair of black, tight shorts. She was wearing a white tube top, which looked as if it was a piece of cloth wrapped repeatedly around her body. It showed a lot of her skin, which was covered in cherry shaped glitter. She had on a dark red lipstick, and an aqua color eye shadow. The eye shadow covered all of her eyelid and went a little higher. It then streaked out of her eye area in a point, and then touched a small area on the bottom of her eye. She was wearing metallic mascara, and a bit of blush on her cheeks.

Around her neck was a single, silver, heart locket necklace. On it was a diamond with a ruby heart in it, with a smaller emerald heart in it. That design was in the direct center of the heart. On the back, there was a cursive inscription. It read: 

_//'All the time in the world would be wasted if it was not spent with you, your Syaoron.'// _

On the inside was a picture of them both. Sakura had no idea who had taken it, but it was a picture she would cherish. It was of that time in the elevator, right after the time of the bear exhibit. Syaoron was hugging her, and Sakura always wondered what he would have said if the lights hadn't turned back on.

Sakura also had a feeling that Eriol had somehow gotten the picture, but she didn't know why. He had no doubt caused the elevator to stop, and for her to fall and transform the 'Float' card. "Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said, looking at her as she fiddled with her locket.

She had never taken it off since that day the Syaoron had given it to her, before he left for China the second time. "Hai, Tomoyo-chan" Sakura said.

"You're only doing a few songs tonight, am I correct?"

"Hai, and only one costume change before the last song. You have the dress ready, right?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded, and pointed to a long, halter, glittering, emerald green dress. She was going to wear no shoes with the dress, and a string of sakura through her hair. Sakura put silver, hoop earrings in her ears, and she stood up. She was also wearing black jazz shoes, with black shocks that went to her mid thigh. 

"Sakura, five minutes" Yamazaki said, pounding on the door.

"Hai!" Sakura said, and then she adjusted her look in the long mirror of the door.

"Ready?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura looked at her, a strong look on her face. She nodded, and then she walked out the door. She stood by the entrance of the stage, looking out among the gathered crowds. They knew that she was not going to be performing again till her Christmas Pageant here in Tomeada, and that she wasn't having another concert at all till that point. 

"Two minutes" Yamazaki said behind her.

(A/N Ok, I am not going to do all the songs she will be singing, only TWO. Got that, TWO? The first song, and the last song. After the last song, that will be the end of this chapter. Ok, please continue)

"30 seconds" Yamazaki said. Sakura watched as the stage lights flickered three times, and then came up bright. The crowd had gone quiet, and then Sakura ran onto the stage.

"KONBANWA TOMEADA!" Sakura yelled, making the crowd go crazy. 

"CHERRY! CHERRY! CHERRY! CHERRY!" The crowd cheered. Sakura bowed a bit, and then stood. Her microphone was safely fastened to her ear, making her hands free with movement.

"How are you, Tomeada?" Sakura asked, and the crowd cheered.

"Many of you know this will be my last concert for a while, but don't worry about that. Just have fun, know who you are, and you might get lucky and get pulled up on stage tonight. Let's make my last night a party!" Sakura cheered, and the crowd went wild. Suddenly music began to start up and the crowd went even crazier. 
    
    **From the moment you looked at me******
    
    **And ever since you called my name**
    
    **You've been everything that I've seen**
    
    **And now I'm caught up in this game**
    
    **My mind is spinning 'round and 'round**
    
    **There's something special I have found**
    
    **Everytime I close my eyes**
    
    **All I can think of is you and me**
    
    **Oh baby, can't you see**
    
    **That everything you do**
    
    **(Everything that you do)**
    
    **Makes me wanna go ooh, ooh, oh, oh**
    
    **Everything you say**
    
    **(Everything that you say)**
    
    **Makes me wanna go ooh, ooh, oh, oh**
    
    **They were trying to build a fence**
    
    **By saying that this won't last**
    
    **They tell me I don't have a chance**
    
    **That everything moves too fast**
    
    **But everytime I close my eyes**
    
    **All I can think of is you and me**
    
    **Oh baby, can't you see**
    
    **That everything you do**
    
    **(Everything that you do)**
    
    **Makes me wanna go ooh, ooh, oh, oh**
    
    **Everything you say**
    
    **(Everything that you say)**
    
    **Makes me wanna go ooh, ooh, oh, oh**
    
    **That everything you do**
    
    **(Everything that you do)**
    
    **Makes me wanna go ooh, ooh, oh, oh**
    
    **Everything you say**
    
    **(Everything that you say)**
    
    **Makes me wanna go ooh, ooh, oh, oh**
    
    **My mind is spinning 'round and 'round**
    
    **There's something special I have found**
    
    **Everytime I close my eyes**
    
    **All I can think of is you and me**
    
    **Oh baby, can't you see**
    
    **That everything you do...**
    
    **Everything you do**
    
    **(Everything that you do)**
    
    **Everything you say**
    
    **(Everything that you say)**
    
    **That everything you do**
    
    **(Everything that you do)**
    
    **Makes me wanna go ooh, ooh, oh, oh**
    
    **Everything you say**
    
    **(Everything that you say)**
    
    **Makes me wanna go ooh, ooh, oh, oh**
    
    **That everything you do**
    
    **(Everything that you do)**
    
    **Makes me wanna go ooh, ooh, oh, oh**
    
    **Everything you say**
    
    **(Everything that you say)**
    
    **Makes me wanna go ooh, ooh, oh, oh**
    
    **That everything you do**
    
    **(Everything that you do)**
    
    **Makes me wanna go ooh, ooh, oh, oh**
    
    The crowd cheered, as Sakura started up with yet another song. When the song before her quick change finished, she hurried off the stage as soon as the curtains had closed. This was a late intermission, but she had to change and get everything done. She quickly changed into the dress, and then Tomoyo let her hair fall down free. Taking off the bright make-up, she replaced it with a light pink lipstick and a bit of blue eye shadow and no blush or mascara. She looked as pure as she acted. The cherry blossoms ran through her hair, and then Sakura walked over to the main stage.
    
    Instead of walking onto the stage, she walked down some steps. She stepped onto a platform, and then she checked that her microphone was secure. It was, and Sakura heard some of the crowd pile in to the concert arena. Sakura saw someone give her a sign from below, and she got ready as she heard the music begin. Her crowd was usually very quiet during this song, since it was quiet. The music began up, and Sakura felt the stage begin to rise slowly. She heard her cue before her face could see the crowd. She closed her eyes and she began to sing.
    
    **I Want To Change the World**

**Keep on holding on your desire**

**You will get that shining love**

**That you can't wait to know**

**If you go on to get your goal**

**It's Wonderland!**

By this time, Sakura was up on the stage. She faced the crowd, and she began to pace around the stage as she sang the next part of her song. The crowd was a bit nosier now that the song was.

**I felt so worried when I spout out the time**

**Thinking of the future it lies**

**Cause I knew that there's nothing' **

**That I really want to know**

**And then I met you **

**So I could feel what you should know**

**I finally find a love**

**And now I'm really feeling it right**

**Cause the matter is gone**

**This is the way to love you**

Sakura was now at the front of the stage, and she acted wit the crowd as she sang the next part.

**I Want To Change the World**

**Walk again, never miss**** the way**

**Don't be afraid I'm with you**

**And we could fly away **

**If you could stay with me forever**

**Change My Mind**

**Won't get lost if your passion's true **

**I'm gonna fly with you again**

**So you could spread your wings**

**And you will fly with me away**

**It's Wonderland!**

While the instrumental played, Sakura walked back, and sat down on a swing that had appeared. She swung back and forth as she sang the next part of the song, holding onto the ropes tightly getting ready for what was about to happen. As she sang, the swing came higher and higher off the ground.

**Every single thing**

**The time and the flying'**

**Till the day, I won't let you go**

**You will see that your desire will be granted again**

**It's just the feeling **

**You understand the travel life**

**It won't be to bad to face**

**And then it probably you will see will not be to heart**

**If we could walk beside you**

The swing was finally very high by this part of the song, and then Sakura held tightly with one hand, as the swing swung around the indoor arena. Sakura let one hand go free, to reach out to the audience. She swung around, and cherry blossoms fell all around, with glitter as she sang the last two choruses of the song. 

**I Want To Change the World**

**Walk again, Fire against the wind**

**Don't be afraid to be true**

**Cause now you have to bring**

**The power of your smile in your face**

**Change my Mind**

**Keep on holding on your desire**

**You will get that shining love**

**That you can't wait to know**

**If you go on to get your goal**

**It's Wonderland!**

**I Want To Change the World**

**Walk again, never miss**** the way**

**Don't be afraid I'm with you**

**Now we can fly away**

**If you could stay with me forever**

**Change My Mind **

**Won't get lost if your passion's true**

**I'm gonna fly with you again**

**So you could spread your wings**

**And you will fly away with me away**

**It's Wonderland!**

The swing disappeared through the ceiling as the song finished, the crowds getting smaller. When Sakura reached the top, her family and friends were there. Sakura smiled at them, as she slipped into a pair of black shoes. They were headed to the Kinomoto Manner now, and tomorrow they were having a full day party.

~*~*~

A/N Finished with this chapter! Yea! Ok, the songs were:

1. Everything You Do by **M2M**

2. I Want To Change The World from **InuYasha**, and I have no clue who sings it. It was the English version.

Ok, I'm open to reviews, and Silva Sun, will you please stop hassling me. I hate flames, and if you send me a flame, I will just ignore it. That goes for everyone. Ok, and here are questions that I have, even though some of them have absolutely nothing to do with the story. I'm just wondering, and if you know the answers, it would help. Thanks!

1. In the third Harry Potter, what would happen if the cloud had never moved? What would happen if Lupin had never been hit with the moonlight?

2. In Spirited Away, what would have happened if Chihiro had held her breath the whole way?

3. In Spirited Away, what would have happened if at the end, she looked back?

4. In Spirited Away, what would happen if she had brought Haku (Kohaku) back with her to the human world, and he could cross the river?

5. In Spirited Away, what are the other stops on the train?

6. In Spirited Away, what would have happened if Chihiro had taken the gold

7. In Spirited Away, what would have happened if in the 'Abandoned Amusement Park' entrance, Chihiro went through one of the other three tunnels they show? 

8. In the third Harry Potter, what if they had never knocked Snape out, but just Harry disarmed him? What if they just tied him up, and he learned the WHOLE story? What if Snape had figured out that Pettigrew was alive?

These are ideas to stories as well as questions, but if you might know what WOULD have happened, I want to know. You can review or e-mail me; all you have to do is look me up for my e-mail address. CFN! Chao For Now! 

Is that how you spell 'Chao'? 

CrystalMoon, Friday, April 25, 2003, 2:39pm in California  


End file.
